beta_changesfandomcom-20200213-history
MS-DOS:2.11:Kaypro 16 OEM/Autoload/disk06/RSCOLOR.BAS
COLOR Installation program BASIC program. Strings 0x7-0x47 "Written by Mark Terrell as a color install program for WordStar" 0x4F-0x79 "Revised by Chas. Stevenson & Jane Granoff" 0x81-0xAC "Last update: 4-21-83 by JEG for ReportStar" 0xB4-0xE0 "Update: 11-29-83 EWG for ReportStar 1.20" 0xE8-0x128 "Note that REPORT has a different user area from the other files" 0x1D1-0x1E4 "InfoStar 1.60 " 0x261-0x276 Installation program" 0x2BD-0x2EF "Name of file containing RGEN RGEN.COM " 0x32A-0x333 "RGEN.COM" 0x352-0x357 ".COM" 0x36E-0x373 ".com" 0x394-0x399 ".COM" 0x44E-0x490 Some info. GOSUB 3520 ;This has been removed for Release 1.60 only 0x4A9-0x4DD "Name of file containing REDIT REDIT.COM " 0x518-0x522 "REDIT.COM" 0x541-0x546 ".COM" 0x55D-0x562 ".com" 0x583-0x588 ".COM" 0x613-0x653 Some info. GOSUB 3700 ;This has been removed for Release 1.60 only 0x66C-0x6A2 "Name of file containing REPORT REPORT.COM " 0x6DD-0x6E8 "REPORT.COM" 0x707-0x70C ".COM" 0x723-0x728 ".com" 0x749-0x74E ".COM" 0x7F4-0x818 Display available color combinations 0x840-0x852 " IBM InfoStar " 0x865-0x867 "C" 0x87A-0x87C "O" 0x88F-0x891 "L" 0x8A4-0x8A6 "O" 0x8B9-0x8BB "R" 0x8CE-0x8DE " INSTALL, Micro" 0x8EB-0x8EF "Pro" 0x8FC-0x91D " International Corporation, 1983" 0x92B-0x979 "Blinking indicates current selection; use arrow keys to locate new selection." 0x98B-0x9CC " AVAILABLE FOREGROUND/BACKGROUND COLOR COMBINATIONS" 0x9EE-0x9F8 " " 0xA42-0xA44 " " 0xABD-0xAC0 " " 0xAE3-0xAEC " Text " 0xB0F-0xB17 " None " 0xB19-0xB21 " Blue " 0xB23-0xB2B " Green " 0xB2D-0xB35 " Cyan " 0xB37-0xB3F " Red " 0xB41-0xB49 "Magenta" 0xB4B-0xB53 "Yellow " 0xB55-0xB5D " White " 0xB7B-0xB82 " OLD" 0xBBD-0xBCA " Background " 0xC08-0xC15 " Highlight " 0xC30-0xC3F "Key Action" 0xC50-0xC6F " C Copy OLD colors to NEW" 0xC7F-0xCB2 " B Set BACKGROUND colors to current selection" 0xCC2-0xCF4 " H Set HIGHLIGHT colors to current selection" 0xD04-0xD1E " X EXIT this program" 0xD2E-0xD52 "RETURN Install new colors into the" 0xD5E-0xD70 " Report programs " 0xDBE-0xDBF "" 0xDE7-0xDE9 "B" 0xDF0-0xDF2 "b" 0xE05-0xE07 "H" 0xE0E-0xE10 "h" 0xE23-0xE25 "C" 0xE2C-0xE2E "c" 0xE41-0xE43 "X" 0xE4A-0xE4C "x" 0xE9A-0xE9C "H" 0xEAF-0xEB1 "4" 0xEB8-0xEBA "K" 0xECD-0xECF "6" 0xED6-0xED8 "M" 0xEEB-0xEED "2" 0xEF4-0xEF6 "P" 0x1025-0x102E " Text " 0x108C-0x1095 "**Text**" 0x10B5-0x10BE "** **" 0x114A-0x1175 "Are you pleased with the NEW colors (Y/N) " 0x1186-0x1888 "?" 0x11BC-0x1202 " " 0x120E-0x1210 "Y" 0x1217-0x1219 "y" 0x1293-0x1295 " " 0x12A3-0x12A5 " " 0x12B2-0x12C7 " patching completed." 0x1348-0x134A " " 0x1367-0x137C " patching completed." 0x140D-0x140F " " 0x141C-0x1431 " patching completed." 0x1454-0x1498 " " 0x14C7-0x14CB "NEW" 0x150D-0x151A " Background " 0x155D-0x156A " Highlight " 0x163B-0x1662 "Do you want to EXIT the program (Y/N) " 0x1673-0x1675 "?" 0x1692-0x1693 "" 0x16C5-0x16F6 " " 0x18B8-0x18E6 "Do you want the characters highlighted (Y/N) " 0x18F3-0x18F6 "? " 0x190B-0x190C "" 0x192A-0x192D "Y" 0x1933-0x1935 "y" 0x1955-0x1986 " " 0x1995-0x19A4 " The file " 0x19B2-0x19CF " cannot be found. Try again." 0x19EA-0x19FF "This is a delay loop" 0x1A19-0x1A28 " The file " 0x1A36-0x1A53 " cannot be found. Try again." 0x1A6E-0x1A83 "This is a delay loop" 0x1A9D-0x1AAC " The file " 0x1ABA-0x1AD7 " cannot be found. Try again." 0x1AF2-0x1B07 "This is a delay loop" 0x1B38-0x1B86 "This program will allow you to change the colors used in the Report programs" 0x1B8E-0x1BD9 "of InfoStar 1.6 on the Kaypro 16 (with a color graphics board and monitor)" 0x1BE1-0x1BFD "any time you wish to do so." 0x1C05-0x1C07 " " 0x1C0F-0x1C40 "Do you want to continue with this program (Y/N) " 0x1C51-0x1C53 "?" 0x1C71-0x1C72 "" 0x1C83-0x1C85 "Y" 0x1C8C-0x1C58 "y" 0x1C9F-0x1CA1 "N" 0x1CA8-0x1CAA "n" 0x1CCF-0x1D13 "RSCOLOR will enhance your enjoyment of the Report programs without" 0x1D1B-0x1D5F "affecting their performance in any way. It is provided by MicroPro" 0x1D67-0x1DAB "solely as a free addition to InfoStar. The program is written in" 0x1DB3-0x1DE4 "Advanced Basic and is supplied with source code." 0x1DF4-0x1E38 "Once you have given RSCOLOR the name of your RGEN COM, REDIT COM" 0x1E40-0x1E84 "and REPORT COM files, you may select the colors you desire from the" 0x1E8C-0x1ED0 "displayed palette by moving the cursor and choosing the desired" 0x1ED8-0x1F1C "action. When you have finished and exited normally from RSCOLOR," 0x1F24-0x1F68 "subsequent use of InfoStar's Report programs will display those" 0x1F70-0x1FAA "colors. If you don't like the effect, run RSCOLOR again." 0x1FBB-0x1FE0 "Do you still wish to continue (Y/N) " 0x1FED-0x1FEF "?" 0x200E-0x200F "" 0x2020-0x2022 "Y" 0x2029-0x202B "y" 0x203A-0x203C "N" 0x2043-0x2045 "n" 0x2237-0x2250 Some info. PATCHING SECOND FILE HERE 0x238D-0x23AE Some info. PATCHING THIRD FILE HERE (REPORT) 0x24D0-0x24DE Some info. IS THIS RIGHT? Program in Action